Hints of the Future
by moviefanatic17
Summary: Just a oneshot after Kenzie's entrance in 'Search and Destroy'. Hints of G/Kenzie.


**Hey, wow...I have the first G/Kenzie story (not that it's really strongly them)...but hey, that's something! Hopefully the writers will give us some more to work with, then maybe my stories could make sense haha. Review if you'd like.**

**I don't own them, but oh, if i did...**

* * *

Kenzie Bly stumbled into the locker room and butted her head against the cool metal doors, emitting a loud sigh. Her feet killed, she felt disgusting, and to top it all off, she'd had to parade in front of the entire team, wearing a slinky black dress and heels that had obviously not been that day s choice. Thank God for Hettie, who unlike her had enough brain cells left to make up a clever defense. Kenzie knew they'd all seen through it, but at least the attempt made her feel a little less pathetic.

The night before was already a distant memory to Kenzie. Unfortunately, night had carried into morning, which put her in the position she was in at the moment. If it wasn't for Hettie's wrath, she would have gone home before coming into headquarters. But she knew she'd hear about it from the guys and Hettie, so decided to swallow her pride and come straight to work, walk of shame and all.

Kenzie jumped as the locker room door swung open, ending her moment of peace. She looked up and saw G leaning in the door, eyebrow raised at her overreaction. Her heart thudded loudly in her chest and she couldn't help but take in his ragged appearance as he took in hers. His handsome face looked tired, a result of his chosen profession, and she was sure he hadn t slept in days. Kenzie could hardly blame him. Having someone out there wanting to kill you and having no idea who it was would bother her, too. Besides, she doubted that the couch in headquarters was the most comfortable place to rest.

"Are you decent?" Callen asked, stepping farther inside and breaking her thoughts again. _Stop drifting off!_

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine," Kenzie answered, hating the way her voice sped up and took on that breathless tone. _Damn it, Bly, pull it together._ Thankfully, G either didn't notice or was too gracious to call her on it. A few moments passed and there was no talking, making Kenzie completely self conscious about her obvious 'morning after' appearance. She instead looked into his ice blue eyes and tried to return the soul piercing stare, but with Callen that was never easy. Just as he was opening his mouth to say something, the door swung open again, this time allowing Hettie in.

G closed his mouth almost awkwardly and cleared his throat. "Well, Director's on in five. I'll leave you two alone," he added with a wink to Kenzie.

"Okay, thanks," she said much too quickly, putting on a smile as he turned past Hettie. Kenzie watched him as he went out, then looked to Hettie. She wanted to ignore the knowing gleam in the older woman's eyes, so instead busied herself with getting her clothes from her locker. "I suppose this is about my entrance, huh?" she asked, facing Hettie.

Hettie shrugged nonchalantly in that way she had. "It has happened to us all, and at least you made it on time." There was a pause as Kenzie dug in her bag for her badge. "So, how was it?"

"How was what?" Kenzie tried, but knew she couldn't play stupid with Hettie. The woman was like another mother to her, not to mention practically psychic. "It was fine. Chris was really sweet."

"And will you be seeing him again?"

Kenzie gave the woman a pointed look while sitting down to pull off her spiky heels. "You know that I won't."

"Because he's not Callen?"

"Don't go there, Hettie," Kenzie said quickly, walking toward the bathrooms to change.

"Well if you won't, someone has to. I don't understand you young people today," Hettie began, exasperated, as she picked up the younger woman's discarded heels. The way you two are always ogling each other like teenagers, I'd have thought one of you would have gotten it already. Especially now that he's returned."

"What's that supposed to mean?" came the distant reply from one of the stalls.

"While Mr. Callen was on medical leave after the attack, you were quite unlike yourself, lashing out at everyone, then becoming quiet and distant. It was fairly obvious that you were hurting deeply," the Hettie explained.

"I was no more worried than anyone else," Kenzie stated defensively, walking out of the bathrooms and throwing her dress onto the bench. Hettie, ever the perfectionist, picked it up and neatly folded it. "Besides, we're not like that. We work together, nothing more."

Hettie set the dress on the bench and walked to the door, shaking her head wearily. "Keep telling yourself that, dear."

Kenzie finished dressing quickly, making it into the room just as the Director came online. She tried to ignore Hettie's nagging voice inside her head as she glanced at G. He looked at her and gave her a smile that made her feel as if he could see right into her head. Kenzie turned away and once more focused on the case at hand. There were always some advantages to being trained in undercover work, she thought grimly. Eventually, you got good at hiding your feelings.

* * *

**Don't ask me to explain, because I have nothing to give you. This was a complete spur of the moment thing, driven from my want of seeing a G/Kenzie pairing, nothin more. But hey, I've seen stupider stuff on here! Thanks for readin. **

** -moviefanatic17**


End file.
